


Size or: Keep Talking

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: September 1980. An attempt to answer the deepest philosophical question of them all; should we buy new clothes or make do with what we already have?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Size or: Keep Talking

Sirius cradled Remus’s hips with his hands. The trousers were threadbare, and he could feel that the waistline had been taken in. Remus had a lot of his father’s old clothes since Lyall had grown a bit of a gut in his old age and couldn’t fit into his togs anymore. Why they hadn’t thrown it all out Sirius did not know, as he doubted even the muggle charity shops in Shoreditch would deem them fit for human accoutrement. 

Sirius sighed and felt up Remus’s shirt instead. It was rather tempting to grab hold of it and tear, Sirius had a feeling it would rip into tatters with much less force than he possessed. And what could be found underneath the shirt was indeed something he wanted bared, something he wanted to pet and massage and lick all over. 

Remus shuddered when Sirius thumbed over his nipples, so stiff already that they had rather been giving their whereabouts away. 

“Oh it’s that sort of day, is it?” Sirius teased him, and Remus made the loveliest noises in return until he abruptly shook his head. “Should I get the - No?”

Sirius let go of the hard little nubs and kissed his mouth. He was delicious, slick and pliant and warm, panting breaths tickling, and he was squirming like he was growing desperate for someone to take care of what he had hidden inside his ugly trousers. 

“We’ll leave your gorgeous nipples for another day, then. Keep our attention on the main prize today, hmm?”

Sirius pulled at the hem of his shirt and pretended that he was about to stick his hand down his lover’s trousers. He changed at the last second and used the back of his hand underneath his shirt, to caress his lover’s flat belly, taut and delicate and with barely an extra ounce of fat on it. Remus whined imploringly.

“Open your trousers for me,” Sirius whispered against Remus’s parted lips. His magnificent lover blushed, delicate roses began blooming on his cheeks. His thick, pale eyelashes fluttered when he turned his gaze down. Sirius looked down too, looked at his lover’s long, bony fingers that were twisting fretfully in Sirius’s silk shirt, dipping in between fastenings, almost pulling off a mother-of-pearl button.

Remus’s breath seeminlgy got stuck in his throat and Sirius petted his thigh encouragingly when one slender, knobbly hand untangled itself and moved hesitantly towards his crotch.

“That’s it,” Sirius said, caressing the lovely thigh in his hand and moving further up. Not to meet Remus’s hand though, instead he continued underneath his lover’s thigh, stroked all the way to the plump swell of his buttock. He squeezed, just gently, and watched how much Remus’s hand trembled over his fly.

“There’s a good boy,” Sirius purred. The zip was coming down, the button was popped with a shaking finger… “You’re going to do what I say, aren’t you?”

“Mmm…” Remus’s eyes were blinking shut, colour still high on his cheeks and his hand fumbling with his open trousers.

“I think you want to be a good boy for me,” Sirius said. He had a perfect hold of one soft arse cheek, and he used his other hand to comb some hair away from Remus’s heated face. His bottom lip was trembling, his eyes downcast. Sirius pushed his thumb into the quivering lip, then straight into the soft wet mouth. Remus looked so embarrassed but he sucked with near-desperation on Sirius’s thumb.

“I think you want to touch yourself.”

It took Remus seconds to react, busy suckling on Sirius’s thumb as he was. But then, finally, there was a disgusted groan and he made to shake his head. Made to, but didn’t quite. Blushed even more deeply and shuddered.

“Oh yes you do,” Sirius whispered. He took his hand out of Remus’s mouth and tickled his way down Remus’s arm, all the way to his wrist. Took his hand and squeezed it. “You can’t wait to paw at yourself, can’t wait to cream your pants.”

Remus bit his lip and squeezed back once. Stared fixedly at his own groin.

“Oh, so that’s it, is it?” Sirius said delightedly. “Dirty boy, aren’t you?”

Remus shook his head vehemently.

“Naughty, bad little thing. Not wearing any pants at all, are you?”

Remus whimpered; his head shake turned into a nod. Just one, but one was plenty.

Sirius laughed quietly and steered Remus’s hand into the opening in his trousers. He had remained covered so far but now the tired fabric shifted and gave way, there was a hint of curly, light brown pubes and then, to the noises of Remus’s horror and Sirius’s unbridled joy, Remus’s huge, leaking erection bounced out into the open.

“Fucking slut,” Sirius whispered, and he had to kiss Remus, he simply had to. Remus’s mouth was wet and disorganized, too heavy on tongue to be anything but sloppy. Fortunately, Sirius was partial to sloppiness.

“Touch your dick,” Sirius told him, licking the wetness from his upper lip and leaning back so that he could watch. 

Remus whined. His lips were shiny, there was even a bit of spit leaking down his chin. Sirius caught it with his tongue and licked along his lover’s freckly skin. He squeezed contentedly around Remus’s left hand.

“I’m waiting,” he said. “I want you to take your dick in your hand. In your palm, wrap your fingers nice and easy around yourself.”

Remus’s trembling right hand moved closer, closer. His penis was wobbling, sticking straight out because of the sheer heft of it. Too heavy to rise up against his stomach, like Sirius’s did when he got hard. Which, coincidentally, was beginning to happen inside Sirius’s jeans.

“There we are,” Sirius praised him, “Look at you! There’s an easy, obedient little whore with his dick in his hand.”

Remus gulped for air and Sirius could tell he was trying to look away. Remus had always found it shameful to touch himself. Fortunately, he seemingly also found it to be a massive turn-on.

“Feels nice in your hand, doesn’t it?” Sirius asked slyly. “Bet it’s hot with blood. Yes or no?”

Remus nodded, his eyes screwed up, his hand trembling so much it almost looked as though he was rubbing himself.

“Hot with wild werewolf blood. Throbbing along the veins I reckon. Could check your pulse from your cock.”

Sirius paused to caress his lover’s thigh again, to get his free hand on the fatty goodness that was his arse. Remus’s cock stretched out endlessly and made his hand look small. It was fat, too, with big healthy veins bulging underneath his foreskin. The moist, pink tip was beginning to peak out.

“Heavy in your palm. So much to grasp,” Sirius continued with a squeeze to his lover’s behind and one to his hand, “but I wonder how much it would weigh. Have you ever stroked yourself to hardness and then put your dick on a scale?”

Remus made a mortified noise and shook his head. His hand looked so apologetic, holding himself up, trying to touch as little as possible but gravity was helping his dick rest comfortably in his palm. Sirius loved the sight of it.

“No? Are you sure? I’m wondering if we should measure you properly, then. Weigh your cock and note it down. Then we’d need a roll of measuring tape to get your length.”

Remus quenched down something that sounded like a sob.

“Note down how many inches you are. How long your cock is. And then there’s girth, too.” Sirius licked his lips and watched the marvel that was growing a dark, fleshy pink in Remus’s hand. He could see a vein throbbing just by Remus’s thumb. “How thick your cock is. It’s going to be a lot, just look at the size of you. We’d wrap the measuring tape around your cock, see how many inches that is.”

Remus keened when Sirius groped his behind again.

“Do you have a small cock, sweetheart?”

Remus looked up in shock, then his face adjusted into an even deeper red nuance. Excruciatingly slowly he shook his head.

“No?” Sirius managed to smirk at him before he lost eye contact again. “Do you have a large cock, love?”

Remus nodded shamefacedly.

“Tell me.”

Remus didn’t move.

“Take a good look at your cock,” Sirius said, “Your hard, warm stiffy. Look at what you’re holding. Weigh it in your hand, let your hand stroke it. Up and down, nice and slow, hmm? Then tell me what you’ve got.”

Remus hung his head, and Sirius could see his fingers contract around the full erection in his hand. He swallowed, then looked up, eyes focusing on Sirius’s mouth rather than his eyes. Sirius leant in and gave him a soft peck, then he relaxed back against the sofa. Remus was still sitting rigidly, fighting to even out his breath, fighting to find his voice.

“I’ve – ah. I’ve got a large penis.”

Sirius grinned happily.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Wrong,” Sirius breathed, “you’ve got an enormous penis.”

Remus shivered, his hand spasming, and Sirius thought he could detect a bit more moisture at the tip. About time, too.

“I’ve looked up hippogriff dicks in the uncensored version of _Fantastic Beasts_ ,” Sirius deadpanned, “and you know what I found?”

Remus groaned.

“That’s right, baby boy. You’d not do too shabbily side-by-side with a four-legged beast. But you already guessed that, didn’t you? Maybe you’ve done your own research. Have you looked up how big hippogriff penises are, lately? Gone to the library and asked for books, blushing like you always do, getting hard and making wet patches on your trousers while you read up on how big they are. Maybe you had to stroke yourself underneath the table. Just touch yourself a little. Compare it with all kinds of magical beasts.”

Remus sobbed again.

“Bet you’ll start leaking all over yourself now that we’re talking about how well-hung you are,” Sirius teased him. “You make so much precum when you’re good and horny, don’t you? Wet and sticky like you want everyone to notice how messy you are. Fucking delicious, too. Draw back your foreskin for me, please.”

Remus made a pained noise but he obeyed almost immediately. His fingers pulled back clumsily, unsheathing glistening pink glans, a large bulbous head with a sizeable slit in the middle.

“Making yourself wet, thinking about big, dirty animal cocks,” Sirius whispered, watching how opaque liquid began to pool, threatening to overflow at any second. “Look at that. Your prick is drooling precum. Fucking loads of it, looks almost like you’re coming, love.”

Remus gulped down some air and they both watched how a see-through, glistening strand began to stretch down only to break, splattering gently against Sirius’s crotch.

“Sloppy, horny little slut. You should get some on your finger and let me taste it.”

Remus sounded like he was in pain when Sirius released his hand, but he quickly used two of the fingers to brush over his overworked glans. Sirius opened his mouth, both hands on his lover’s arse and squeezing down enthusiastically, he leant in to meet Remus’s fingers.

“Mmm…”

“Sirius,” Remus whispered, his voice threatening to break and his eyes finally meeting Sirius’s heavy-lidded ones, “Sirius, I… Soon. Ah, I can’t… I’ll need to…”

Sirius sucked one last time on the delicious two fingers, ascertaining that he had gotten all of the beloved pre-ejaculate.

“Had enough of being teased?”

Remus grunted.

“You haven’t even shown me your balls, yet. Your cock takes a lot of space to be sure, but I think you’re still hiding more in your trousers?”

Remus hesitated and Sirius was ready to retreat when he suddenly nodded and eased his hand back inside his trousers. Sirius felt tenderness grow in him when he saw how Remus carefully stroked his shaft at the base of his cock.

“Feels nice to touch yourself, doesn’t it?” he whispered, and he could smell the skittishness in his lover, knew how he needed to be mindful now. “Natural and healthy to make yourself feel good.”

“I want you to,” Remus said mulishly, pulling out his plump, fuzzy balls and of course this was the point where he got his voice back.

“You want me to,” Sirius repeated with a smile that was fortunately enough to tear away the frown from Remus’s face. “You should have said.”

Remus stuck his tongue out at him and Sirius leant in and licked it. It felt funny and they both laughed.

“Let’s see those balls, then,” Sirius said happily. They were bulging out of the open trousers and Sirius got his palm underneath them and cupped them, squeezed them ever so gently and weighed them in his hand. “So full, aren’t they? Bet you’ve made a lovely lot of come for me.”

Remus blushed sweetly again and he was watching Sirius’s hand contentedly. Sirius massaged them for a few seconds and then he skimmed fingers up the length of the hefty, swollen erection that was still drooling pre-ejaculate over him.

“Fuck me it’s a nice one, isn’t it? You’ve got such a nice cock, Remus. Just perfect in my hand.”

Remus met his eye briefly and there was a confidence there that made Sirius want to sing with joy.

“Let’s make you come, hmm? Let’s make you come all over me…”

Sirius’s thumb barely got to rub against the sensitive part just underneath the exposed pink head before Remus’s hips flew into action and rapid white ropes spewed out of the head and onto Sirius’s dove grey silk shirt. He rubbed the cockhead into the silk to make a bigger mess and only stopped once Remus began squirming with oversensitivity.

Sirius released him and leant back contentedly against the sofa and licked his fingers clean.

“And you wonder why I don’t want you to buy me fancy new clothes,” Remus said drily; he was out of breath and it took Sirius a second to understand what he’d said.

“Oh shut it,” Sirius grinned, dipping his fingers into the pretty pearlescent ropes on his belly and drawing all around.

“Dare I ask how much you paid for that shir – umm, I can see your abs like that,” Remus mumbled, his eyes looking rather transfixed by the shapes Sirius was drawing. “They’re rather… Ah… Can we… What now?”

“Well, mister no refractory period hippogriff dong, how about I fuck you with my utterly average-sized penis and see if I can make you come some more on my belly?”

“Only if you touch me,” Remus said, but he was already tearing at Sirius’s flies to get them open.

“Touch you where, my sweet?”

“ _Everywhere_."


End file.
